The Rebound
by Crazychicke
Summary: Based on the movie The Rebound. When Katherine Pierce leaves her cheating husband, she takes her two kids with her & starts anew. She meets Jeremy Gilbert in the coffee shop below her loft, and hires him to be her kids' nanny. They develop a friendship which leads to love, but is it what she needs?
1. The Rebound

**Disclaimer: Rights belong to their respected owners. A/N: I had Jertherine feels while watching this movie. Song is** _ **I'm a Bitch, I'm a lover by Meredith Brooks.**_ **I've changed Frankie to West, you'll know why when you meet Katherine's husband, and Miranda & Grayson are alive in this. Enjoy x**

 **The Rebound**

-:-

 _I'm a bitch, I'm a lover,_

 _I'm a child, I'm a mother,_

 _I'm a sinner, I'm a saint,_

 _I do not feel ashamed..._

 _-:-_

Katherine Pierce drove her Suzuki Swift down the highway singing to the radio, after dropping her two children, West and Sadie to school. It was Thursday, and she was a stay-at-home mum, while her husband worked at the office. She had a routine nowadays, doing the housework before 11am, watching _Oprah_ about midday, lunch, and afternoon tea at 1.30pm, before sitting down at her laptop to write. Once she even collated a book of statistics on her schedule, for her own amusement.

Waiting for her laptop to charge, Katherine poured herself a green smoothie, pulling her hair elastic out and fixing her hair again. She did a few stretches, then opened her husband's laptop, staring at their wedding photo on his desktop. It was those charming blue eyes that caught her attention. Katherine Whitmore, it sounded so chic, and he could be reasonable in bed, fine, better than reasonable, so she married him. Katherine bit her lip, recalling their pre-kids days, and morning sex. She typed in Wes' password and continued to peruse photographs of her son's fifth birthday party, laughing at some and clicked on a video file, fiddling with her wedding ring while it loaded, thinking about what to make for dinner.

The silence made her look up and she squinted at the screen where she could see Wes, leaning against the kitchen counter. Puzzled, Katherine moved the pointer further ahead, hearing herself and her kids singing happy birthday in the next room. She turned up the volume, and saw her husband's hands massaging somebody else's head. _The cheating bastard,_ Katherine fumed, throwing the laptop across the room where it smashed against the tiles, she'd seen enough. Shaking with anger, she packed a bag, and two others for her children, she couldn't stay...she wouldn't stay to hear _his_ pathetic excuses. In the car, Katherine dialled her friend Genevieve, asking if she and the kids could stay the night.

* * *

The next morning, Tyler poured coffee into two disposable cups, and wiped the coffee machine clean. He sighed, gazing at his best friend who looked as glum as he had two months ago. "You need to get a life!" Jeremy rolled his eyes, used to these sudden tirades. "Monique was just using you to get a green card, and then she slept with her brother!" Jeremy held up a dirty rag. "Boyfriend, posing as her brother," he corrected.

Tyler took the cash from a customer, thanking them and handing them a pamphlet to his art gallery opening. "You didn't know that at the time, but this is messed up, man, you need to move on. Come clubbing with us, Liv knows some pretty cool chicks from Whitmore?" Tyler wiggled his eyebrows at him. Jeremy turned him down. "Fine, stay home with your French movies, and while you're being pathetic, you'll miss out on finding your true love." Jeremy pretended to be cleaning the table, seeing his ex-wife's reflection in the shop window, and feeling depressed. He didn't tell Tyler he had another job interview after work because it was for a woman's shelter. He hoped his reference from his Women's Studies professor was enough to get him the job.

The job interview went well, and he was asked to stay for the afternoon. "Do you have any other experience with women's things?" Rebekah asked stuttered. "Excuse me? Uh, I used to buy tampons for my mother..." He was asked to try on a fat suit. "Here's your script, just do what it says and you'll be fine." He followed her into a large room, unnerved by the line of women glaring at him from the other side.

* * *

Jeremy wiped down the coffee tables at work when a flustered woman in her mid thirties entered, ladled with grocery bags, and a five year old boy on her left hip. "I don't want to live here, mum.." the boy said, taking in their rustic decor with a frown. An inquisitive eight year old ordered a coffee and two hot chocolates from Tyler. Their mother smiled. "Hello, I just saw your sign, I was wondering if I could have a look at the loft upstairs?" Katherine asked. Jeremy looked at Tyler, who put him on coffee duty while he showed her upstairs, winking at Jeremy. "Sure, I'll show you around," Tyler said.

Jeremy stirred some cinnamon into the hot chocolates and topped it up with extra foam and chocolate for the kids. "I'm West," the boy said, taking some serviettes. "That's my sister, Sadie," he pointed beside him. Sadie picked up some sticks of sugar, and pressed the coffee lids onto their drinks while he made Katherine's coffee, hearing Tyler coming back down the stairs. Jeremy leaned on the counter, giving West a smile when he licked the foam from his lid. Katherine took a sip of her coffee. "We'll take it, I can move in tomorrow." She paused. "Do I know you?" she asked Jeremy.

Jeremy shook his head, puzzled. "No, we've never met before." Katherine shook her head and ushered her children out the door, thanking him for the drinks. Tyler rounded on Jeremy, as soon as she'd gone. "You were totally making eyes at her!" Jeremy denied it, but smiled when his back was turned, she had definitely made an impression, he thought.

* * *

Genevieve swatted Katherine's arm, ruining her relaxing playlist and causing her to remove her earphone. "How are you so well adjusted?" Genevieve panted. "You just got divorced?" Katherine shrugged, jogging on the spot. She was taking care of herself, and maybe it was those blueberry muffins she'd eaten for breakfast, since moving into the loft. Genevieve scrutinised her. "You're glowing! You've met someone! Tell me right this minute!" Katherine sighed, taking a sip of water. She turned off her machine and filled her best friend in as they exited the gym.

Katherine saw the boy from the coffee shop jogging with his earphones in across the street. Genevieve caught her line of sight, and grinned. "NICE ASS, COFFEE BOY!" she shouted getting elbowed by Katherine while Jeremy looked around. Genevieve rolled her eyes. "Seriously, babe, you need to have some fun! I'm going to set you up with all my guy friends." Katherine sighed, allowing Genevieve to drag her along, thinking maybe she could lie and say she had something on, like organising her shoe closet.

"Oh, I've just thought of the perfect guy, you remember, Vaughn? He's a chiropractor, yes, I'm going to see if he's free!" Katherine groaned, hitting the decline button on her phone when Wes called again. She wondered who she could ask to babysit, and checked her watch, making sure she wasn't late for picking the kids up from school. Katherine waited in the car circling jobs in the newspaper and rang the number advertised for a marketing position at a sports' agency. They wanted to meet with her on Monday. It was Thursday night, a week after she'd discovered Wes had cheated on her with his secretary.

 _So cliché,_ she thought. If she didn't have kids she would have blocked his number from her phone, but her doctor wanted her to go to marriage counselling, and she didn't want to ban Wes from her kids entirely, or did she? When the kids were in the car, before driving to their new apartment, Katherine asked their opinion on her dating again. "It's a positive step," Katherine tried to convince herself. "Are you going to have sex?" Sadie asked, pulling on her seatbelt. Katherine raised her eyebrows, caught off guard. "That's an important question...one we'll discuss later." She sighed, putting on a brave face, and looking forward to relaxing in front of the television.

* * *

It was Jeremy's second day at the women's shelter, and he monotonously read his lines, playing the perpetrator in the scenario. Rebekah marched up and down the threatening line of women, rallying the troops, or so she said. Jeremy adjusted his fat suit, and put his helmet on, bracing himself for their retaliation. At least he was helping people, he tried to convince himself, catching the end of Rebekah's speech.

"All of us, as women, have developed a reservoir of resentment and anger, and these reservoirs, put together, form an ocean, and this ocean is available for all of us to draw from. It holds the collective power of every woman who has ever been wronged. An inappropriate sexual remark, being underpaid for a job you've done better than a man, an ancestor who was a slave, or rice picker, or simply low man on the totem pole, a husband who has wronged you, who has cheated and lied to you, or you, or you, or you." Jeremy rolled up and down on his heels, waiting to be called.

Rebekah called for a volunteer, and Jeremy was surprised to see Katherine Pierce walk through the parted crowd. She didn't recognise him, which might've been a good thing, judging by what Rebekah wanted her to do next. "Read the line!" Rebekah ordered Jeremy, who muttered something along the lines of an insulting sexist remark. "Tell him to zip it." His heart raced. "Tell him what you want to say to your husband?" Katherine nodded, raising her fists in a boxing stance, like Rebekah had shown her.

The women encouraged her with kind words. Katherine took a deep breath, punching him in the arm. It didn't hurt, the protective suit covered him, but it did rough him up a little bit, especially after seeing her crazy eyes. "ZIP IT PERP!" Katherine kicked him in the groin, sending him back several steps. Each word accompanied with several punches and kicks. "Dirty little fucking scumbag!" she yelled. Rebekah told her to embrace the fury.

Jeremy wondered whether he had a safe word. "Take your disease-riddled whore and fuck her in hell, for all eternity! While the devil burns you with hot, jagged metal! And suffocates you, with molten fury!" Jeremy gritted his teeth while she continued to beat him up, pushing him to the ground.

Eventually she stopped, resting her head against his fat-suit. Sweaty, but still beautiful, Jeremy thought. Unsure of how to comfort her, he patted her hair in an awkward manner. "It's ok," he murmured. Katherine raised her chin. "Do I know you?" she asked. He didn't say anything, interrupted by West and Sadie who helped their mother stand, impressed by her meltdown. He sighed, left alone, and grateful that his shift was almost over.

 **A/N: Please review and point out any typos, thanks muchly :)**


	2. The Nanny

**Disclaimer: not mine as much as I wish it. A/N: Ahh, I'm so glad I'm not the only one obsessed with this pairing! Thanks for the reviews, dears! (I should have made Sadie, Nadia! Oh well!) R &R x**

 **The Nanny**

 **2.**

The next day at the coffee shop, Jeremy was pleased to see West and Sadie ahead of their mother, as they descended the loft and pressed their noses to the glass, mouths watering over the sticky homemade cinnamon scrolls drizzled with vanilla icing. West put in his order for one to share, plus the regular hot chocolates. His face fell as he noticed bruises on Jeremy's arms and legs, faint impressions left behind from Katherine's break down at the Women's Shelter.

Sadie unwrapped her scarf and let her hair cascade over her face as she found a table in the sun before they had to leave for school. Jeremy plopped some marshmallows into the hot chocolates, and passed them over the counter. "Don't worry about it, your mum didn't beat me up," he reassured West, whilst Tyler sniggered and turned the closed sign to open. Katherine wore a business suit, and West announced she had a job interview. Sadie swung her legs back and forth, and complained to Tyler about some bubblegum she'd found beneath the table.

"Wipe it off with a serviette," Katherine suggested, while Jeremy tried not to mess up her coffee order. He brushed his fringe out of his eyes, and saw his cheeks turning red from the steam of the coffee machine. Tyler patted his shoulder. "I'm just out back," he said, making himself scarce. "Mum's got a date." West piped up. Katherine made a face. "It's a blind date, my friend's set me up on. I'm not sure how I feel about it to be honest but she says it'll be good for me, after my divorce and all." Jeremy passed across her coffee, faking interest, but really crushed by this revelation.

She took a sip and said: "I was wondering, I mean, it's totally fine if you don't want to, but I figured I'd ask whether you could babysit the kids tonight? I mean you work at a Women's shelter so I know I can trust you, and well, the kids have already taken a liking to you, and of course, I'll pay you," she said, holding his gaze. He nodded, and she grinned. "Great, six o'clock, then?" Again he nodded, and gave an awkward wave. West and Sadie grinned, and Katherine took them to school. Tyler came out, and gave Jeremy a look. "What?" Tyler shook his head. "I'm just helping her out," Jeremy said, as he went over to their table to wipe down the counter and smiled, after seeing Katherine drive away.

* * *

At about five minutes to six, Jeremy closed the cafe, and went upstairs to babysit Katherine's kids. He was good with kids, maybe because he was still a kid, he thought. Knocking on the door, he heard Sadie throwing a tantrum, and waited. "I told you it was already dead when I found it!" she screamed. Katherine let him inside. Sadie took no notice of him. He looked around, whilst Katherine held up a dissected rat on a chopping board. His stomach turned. "Sadie, do not walk away from me while I'm talking to you!" Katherine sighed when Sadie slammed her bedroom door.

"Can I play Wii?" West bounced into the room in his pajama pants. "Half an hour!" Katherine said, picking up her leather jacket, and pointing to the fridge. "Emergency numbers are on the fridge. Hopefully I'll be back to tuck them in, feel free to watch television or raid the fridge if you get hungry. Thank you so much!" Jeremy nodded, taking in her tight black dress, and forgetting to ask her how her job interview went. He locked the door after she left and sat down beside West who had started to play _Batman Lego_. "Call me Pablo," West said, and Jeremy nodded. "OK," and he picked up one of the spare controllers.

After about half an hour, Sadie emerged from her room with tear-stains on her cheeks, and came to watch. "Are we going to have fun tonight, or are you going to be boring?" she asked. Jeremy looked to West, and said, "What do you want to do?" Of course, if he could do an do-over, he would not have given them such free reign. He was pretty sure after West stuffed his face with chips and lollies, that this wasn't something Katherine usually allowed. Sadie was painting her toenails with Katherine's red nail polish, and watching re-runs of The O.C.

Jeremy checked on West, whose face became increasingly greener. "I'm going to throw up," he announced, clutching his stomach. Jeremy leapt off the couch. "Think about something else. Quick, the bathroom, Sadie, help your brother out?" Jeremy should have picked him up, and sprinted to the bathroom, because Sadie's advice only made things worse. "Or think about eating a raw skinned pigeon with Dijon mustard oozing from its eye-sockets..." West spewed all over the carpet, making Sadie smirk, whilst Jeremy groaned at the mess. He helped West into the bathroom, and told Sadie to clean it up, since it was her fault. Of course, by the time he'd come back, it was still there. He went to find a bucket, and told himself, only an hour until their bedtimes.

He'd just finished bagging the vomit into the bin, when Tyler called, inviting him to another college party. Jeremy heard Liv in the background. "Hi Liv!" he responded in reply to her hello. "I can't, I've got a shift at the women's shelter." Tyler sighed. "I don't see how getting beat up by a bunch of chicks every day is getting you any closer to the meaning of life.."

Liv interrupted. "He's helping them with their issues, Tyler, leave him alone. It's good for him to take his mind off Monique." Jeremy silently thanked her. He had been thinking less and less of Monique since meeting Katherine. "Fine, but you better say yes to the next party, Jer." Jeremy laughed, and said goodbye, checking on West, who'd changed into a new set of pajamas, but had them on backwards.

* * *

Five minutes into her blind date, Katherine wished she was home with a glass of red, and the Sex & the City box set. Galen Vaughn, or "Vaughn" as he liked to be called, was Genevieve's chiropractor friend. He was nice on the eyes, but could not sit still, or stop bragging about his job, which only irritated Katherine more. She didn't care how many awards he'd won, she had already made up her mind, he was too arrogant, and not her type at all. "I'm a mother!" she blurted, praying it might end their date but, it only changed the subject. "I love kids! Has anybody told you, you've great posture?"

He continued. "You see, we all hold our tension somewhere. For you it's in your shoulders, and just a little bit in your ass." _Did he really just say that?_ "With as much experience as I have, you can tell just by the way people walk." Katherine raised her eyebrows. "And even by the way they smile." Katherine was plotting ways to escape. Throwing her wine at him had just crossed her mind. She fingered her wine glass stem, muttering about a headache. He frowned, leaving his chair to perform a neck massage which was more stressful than relaxing.

His fingers gripped her head, persistent thumbs pushed into her protesting lips, all the while bragging about how many people's backs he'd fixed the same way. He cracked her neck. "No charge," he grinned, returning to his seat with a confident smile. She refused to admit she felt better, and gulped down more wine. She ordered another glass for desert, unfortunately it didn't make her date go any faster. After dinner, they took a stroll towards the cab rank. Vaughn dashed to the loo, one of those port-a-dunnies, and carried on the conversation like he was still beside her.

Mortified, Katherine stared at the pale blue object, and made a mental note to tell Genevieve that this topped all her other reasons why he was unsuitable. "You haven't told me about yourself?" he called. Running away crossed Katherine's mind... She reassured him she was still there, though she wasn't sure why. "I thought I'd lost you for a second!" he said as she enviously watched a woman get into a cab. Vaughn finished his business and greeted her with a kiss. All she could think about was whether or not he washed his hands.

Having made some excuse along the lines of an early work meeting, she glanced at her watch, while Vaughn couldn't keep his hands to himself, patience waning. He kissed her neck, sliding his hand between her legs, and- _what the hell?_ She shoved him off, opened the door, thanking the taxi driver, and adjusted her dress. "What's your problem?" Vaughn shouted, ego bruised. "You have the problem!" she shouted, swinging her clutch into her hands, and trying to forget where his germ-infested hands had attempted to go!

Resting her head against her apartment door, Katherine heard Jeremy putting her kids to bed, despite it being late. By the time she'd let herself in and pulled off her heels, Jeremy sat watching TV. She opened the fridge, digging out her bottle of vodka, and massaging her temples. "How could this happen the me?" she said, before taking a sip. She was divorced, had two kids and was going on disastrous blind dates, how was this her life? She removed her leather jacket, unzipped the back of her dress, slipped her arms from her sleeves, and sipped more vodka.

Jeremy leaned his arm over the couch, and saw her in her underwear and averted his eyes. She carried on, completely oblivious of his discomfort. "Maybe you'll come back because I really think the kids need some stability in their lives..." she opened her clutch, and realized she had no money. "Can I pay you tomorrow?" He nodded, it was becoming a habit.

* * *

Jeremy returned to his apartment and got ready for bed. He texted Tyler to say it all went well, and asked what he thought of kids. He sighed after read Tyler's return text. 'I think about making them all the time!' Jeremy pulled off his hoodie, and wondered whether Liv wanted kids. He couldn't imagine Tyler being a dad. Jeremy was too exhausted to have a shower, so he cleaned his teeth, and got into bed. Just as he shut his eyes, his mother rang, scaring the shit out of him. "Yes, I'm still applying. No, I don't know how Monique is, I haven't seen her since she left me for her boyfriend."

Miranda Gilbert had a high paying job at Ralph Lauren on the Upper East Side of Manhattan. That's where he grew up. His family was wealthy, and his mother desired the best for him. "I want you to keep doing interviews, I sent you a list of all the places I think you should apply and I'm still waiting for your RSVP about being April Young's debutante partner, she's such a sweet girl."

Jeremy opened his eyes, he'd nodded off. "Actually mum, I've met someone." She paused. He imagined her pursing her lips. "I've decided to do some babysitting, for some extra cash." Another pause. "I promise I'll keep looking for full time jobs." He heard his dad, Grayson Gilbert, watching TV in the background and wished them a goodnight.

The next morning, when Jeremy put his key in the door, West and Sadie came crashing down the stairs, eyes huge with worry. "Mum's dead!" West cried. "What?" Jeremy said, raising his eyes to the loft. He locked the cafe door, turning the sign back to closed. West grabbed his hand, hauling him up the stairs. "She's not moving!" Sadie explained. Jeremy followed the kids into their apartment and into Katherine's bedroom. She was naked, limbs knotted around her bed sheets. Jeremy felt Katherine's pulse, relieved to find she wasn't dead, just hungover.

"She's not dead. Fall back," Jeremy said, raising his arm like a sergeant as his soldiers crept back to the doorway to watch. "Are you sure? Could be post-mortem twitch," Sadie said as West clutched her hand in anticipation. He shook Katherine's shoulder, a little wary, and noticed how long her eyelashes were. He kept his voice gentle, remembering she'd helped herself to vodka the night before. "Katherine, it's morning..." she stirred, stretching her arms beneath her pillow. Opening her eyes, she took in his concerned expression and then groaned.

"Oh my god, I slept with the babysitter..?" she returned her head to her pillow in a dramatic fashion. Jeremy looked over at her kids' expressions. "No, you didn't, they came and got me, they were worried." Sadie chimed in, complaining about how they were late for school. Katherine groaned, running her hand through her hair, and then she looked at Jeremy. "I don't suppose, you could...?" He nodded. "No problem," he smiled. "Come on guys, go and get ready and I'll drop you off to school." As Jeremy pulled her door shut, he heard muffled snores coming from her pillow.

* * *

Katherine sat outside Bonnie's office, biting her fingernails, and trying to stay awake. She had the worst headache, and Jeremy came to mind, _had she stripped off in front of him?_ Bonnie Bennett was her boss at the Agency and called her inside. Katherine leaned against the wall for balance. "Am I fired?" Bonnie raised her eyebrow. "Why would you say that?" she asked, seating herself at her desk. "Because I'm so hung over. I have two kids, and no husband," Katherine swayed as she spoke. Bonnie shook her head.

She pulled out Katherine's stat book she'd showed the interviewer on her first day on the job. "I want to talk to you about this. It's obsessive and reminds me of me, and that's why I'm giving you a raise." Katherine stared at her. "You've been working hard, and I need somebody I can trust." Katherine muttered an awed thank you. "Katherine, do you do yoga?" she said 'no'. Bonnie smiled.

"I'm going to take you some time. Remember to hydrate!" Bonnie suggested.

Katherine and Jeremy both benefited from her raise over the next few weeks. Bonnie spent a lot of time training Katherine in her new role, whilst Jeremy became Katherine's full time nanny, much to his mother's reluctance. Tyler still let him work at the cafe, but had given his job away to Liv, who needed the money.

Katherine went to Yoga with Bonnie once a week, and often set up a mat in front of the TV before dinner to practice poses. Jeremy made a schedule to make sure West and Sadie did their homework, cleaned their rooms, and ate dinner. He even bought and set up an indoor ping pong table to keep them entertained after dinner.

Half way through another blind date, this time a double date with Genevieve's boyfriend, and his friend, Thierry. "How long does it take to order a bottle of wine?" Katherine hissed, grateful when her phone buzzed. "Who's that?" Genevieve asked. "The nanny," she said, and after reading the text laughed. Genevieve tilted her phone so she could read the text.

She looked incredulous. " _Excuse me?_ 'West took a foot long poop...we measured!'" Genevieve read. "About to bail on my date, set up monopoly!" Katherine laughed, packing up her things. "Oh my god, you _like_ the Nanny!" Genevieve hissed as their dates returned from the bar. Katherine denied anything of the sort, they were _just friends_ , and kissed her friend's cheek goodbye, smiling when she ditched Thierry, and left Genevieve behind to explain.

After a hilarious game of monopoly, by which Sadie made a fortune, West robbed the bank, and Jeremy kept landing on the 'go to jail' square, no matter what he did, Katherine paid him, and remembered Bonnie had given her free tickets to an event she doubted she'd have time to go to.

"Next weekend the kids will be with their father, unfortunately it's something the judge overruled so I have to let him," she handed him the tickets. "Take whoever you want," she said, returning to the floor to put away the monopoly pieces, while Sadie and West cleaned their teeth and got ready for bed.

In all the times Jeremy had been over to babysit, he'd never met Katherine's ex, and he was thankful, because he didn't know what he might do if he did see him, he remembered how angry and hurt Katherine had been that time at the women's shelter. He took the tickets and saw they were to do with boxing. It was a last minute decision, but something he'd thought about since their first meeting. He smiled. "So, I've got these great tickets... want to come out with me?"

 **A/N: Please review, and point out any typos! Thanks muchly x**


	3. Life Choices

**Disclaimer: Rights belong to their respective owners. A/N: Hilariousness ensues. I was reading my notes attached to this fic which ended in 'aslfkasfaf' and 'KILL ME' consecutively, thus, summarising what's to come. R &R please.**

 **Life Choices**

3.

Jeremy and Katherine's date began in the front row beside the boxing ring. The crowd were full of tough nuts, bikies and a bunch of boarding school girls with fancy hats. "Why bother having a rest, just let them bare knuckle it!" Katherine hissed beside him. They had happily discussed work, interests and past lovers - teasing each other until the subject crossed over to Wes, her ex. She bit into her hot dog, and wiped mustard across her top lip.

"I could never be like this with Wes. It was like I didn't even know if I was happy when I was with him. What makes people do that? Just coast along, and you know the thing that really sticks for me, is that I never got the chance to tell him how I felt. He has this strange ability to make me lose my voice," she explained with a shrug. Jeremy didn't stay on the subject long, and was half way through telling Katherine about the time when West and Sadie were thrashing him at Ping Pong, when someone called his name.

"Gilbert! I thought that was you! Liam from Roscoe Mathis," the man grinned, "Dude, you're the only person that's ever said no to us, most people would kill for that job!" Jeremy shook Liam's hand and they exchanged a few words, whilst Katherine eavesdropped. When the man left, she nudged Jeremy. "You let _that_ job go to be _my_ nanny?" she hissed. Jeremy's cheeks reddened.

"I wasn't really thinking clearly there after Monique, and suddenly I had a very clear thought in my head. What really matters are the people in my life. You and your family were, are, some of those people that make me feel good, make my life good, every day." She nodded, swallowing another bite. Jeremy took a sip of cider. "That is the most wonderfully and jaded, naive thing I've ever heard. It's rare to find a guy who's such a romantic." Jeremy tried not to look too pleased with himself.

The game was almost over when their boxer was punched right out of the ring by the other one, landing on top of them. They were in emergency room for hours, until she convinced Jeremy to return to her apartment, insisting he sleep on the couch, feeling responsible for his sprained arm. She helped him to the couch, draping a blanket over him, as he told her how much he loved her kids. "I know," she said, brushing his fringe from his eyes. She put his phone and car keys on the coffee table. "I had fun tonight," he mumbled, looking exhausted.

"Me too," she replied, then her apartment door opened. Jeremy gave her a panicked look. Wes was back with the kids. She left Jeremy on the couch. "Dad's place sucked!" West cried, hugging her. She gripped him tight as Sadie dropped their things on the kitchen bench, and glared at her dad. She'd missed them so much! Wes slammed the door, raving on about how badly behaved they'd been all weekend. "I've so many things I want to say to you," Katherine interrupted, gathering her thoughts.

Wes caught sight of Jeremy when he stood up from the couch. Jeremy fake-groaned when West dove onto the ground, grabbing his leg, and making it near impossible for Jeremy to walk. "Who the fuck is that?" Wes demanded. Sadie caught up to Jeremy, discussing her latest science project which didn't include a dissected rat. Katherine sighed. "The nanny. I just wanted to tell you about some feelings I've been having, you know, regarding you and your treatment of me." Wes grunted. Jeremy left the kids to do their homework, promising to play a game of Ping Pong when they'd finished and returned to the lounge room to see how Katherine was doing. He was fully prepared to step in should Katherine need him to, even with a sprained arm.

"I don't like how this separation is going, Kat, I want our life back," Wes said, moving forward.

"I don't want you here!" Katherine shouted, startling Wes. Jeremy turned on the television. Wes' eyebrow twitched and then he snapped. "We don't need you anymore, you can go!" Jeremy ignored him, rising from the couch to see Katherine was staring at her feet and clenching her fists. He wasn't afraid of Wes.

"I think Katherine has something she wants to say-" Jeremy began, holding her gaze as Wes narrowed his eyes. "What she wanted to say was...and, this is pretty much, word for word, if I remember properly," he smiled, encouraging Katherine. "That 'you're a dirty little fucking scumbag' and I might be paraphrasing here, but 'you should take your diseased riddled whore and fuck her in hell for all eternity,'" Jeremy watched Wes' expression turn from one of shock to fury.

Katherine smiled, repeating the rest, and not holding back. "While the devil burns you, with hot jagged metal and suffocates you with molten fury!" She felt exhilarated and alive. Wes stared at her, deemed her crazy, and left, slamming the apartment door. Katherine opened her apartment window, and saw him getting into his BMW. "And by the way, I never loved you! And I'm changing our son's name to Pablo, so I never have to be reminded of you!"

After slamming the window, Katherine saw Jeremy grinning with pride. She heard Genevieve's voice, and realized that she did have feelings for Jeremy. She decided to do something about it. "You're off tomorrow. Take me out," she demanded. Before either could move, West and Sadie appeared, giving their mum a well deserved hug. Jeremy picked up a paddle from the Ping Pong table. "Boys versus girls?" he suggested with a grin.

* * *

Jeremy sat at the cafe drinking a coffee and reading the newspaper at Sadie's favourite table. Tyler filled up the pastries trying to guess why Jeremy was in such a good mood. "He's got a date," Liv said from the other side of the room. "How do you know?" Tyler demanded. "Did you tell Liv and not me?" Jeremy turned the page. "He didn't tell me, I guessed." Liv said, wiping down the tables. Tyler rattled off names of girls he'd tried to set Jeremy up with since Monique. "He won't stop until you tell him!" Jeremy folded up his paper, knowing she was right.

"Her name's Katherine," he sighed. Liv's eyes lit up as Tyler let the news sink in. "Oh, that's hot!" Liv cleared her throat. "Oh wait, no, she's like sixty!" Liv rolled her eyes. "She's 35," Jeremy said. "But she's got like a hundred kids," Tyler piped up. "Two," Jeremy corrected. "So, when's this all going down?" Tyler asked. Jeremy checked his watch. "Tonight," he said. Tyler topped up the coffee beans. "Dude, tonight's my showcase, my gallery opening!" Jeremy made a face, he'd completely forgotten.

"Oh, I'm sorry, mate. I would if I could, but she's already hired another babysitter, and work's been real busy so finding another time would be virtually impossible." By the time Jeremy left the cafe, though, Tyler had guilt-tripped him into coming, and Liv had helped. "Even if you stay for five minutes, it'll mean the world to him."

Jeremy looked at the sketches of wolves, dragons and vampires which Tyler showcased at his first gallery opening. Ever since they were kids, they used to joke about writing a graphic novel together, but never seemed to find the time to sit down and do it. "They're brilliant, Ty. You did it, man. Proud of you," Jeremy said when Tyler greeted him with a brief hug. "Thanks man, means a lot that you came. So where's your date?" he asked, looking around the gallery. Jeremy pointed to the other side of the room. "Talking to yours," he said, with a grin. "Fast friends," Tyler muttered. "So, I know it's your date and all, but I was wondering if you wanted to join us at the after party at _Scull Bar,_ please tell me you'll be there! I need my best mate." Jeremy gave in. "I'll run it by Katherine, but we're not staying out til 3am," he said. "When's it start?" Tyler checked his watch. "We're all leaving soon, and I know this great Thai place on the way."

"Ready to go?" Jeremy sidled up to Katherine, draping his arm around her waist. "Only if you are," she said, thanking Liv for the tour. "Tyler's invited us to the after party," Katherine raised her eyebrows. "We don't have to," Jeremy said. "If you don't feel up to it?" Liv looked between them. "I haven't been to an after party in years," Katherine said, feeling nostalgic. "Count me in."

After dinner, Tyler and Liv went to get drinks, while Jeremy and Katherine entered the college bar with reservations. Jeremy weaved Katherine, still glued to his hip. Tyler and Liv returned, one with glasses, and the other with a jug of beer. They found a table furthest from the rowdy section and talked a little before Liv pulled Tyler onto the dance floor. Katherine gave Jeremy a look, and threw her leather jacket into his lap, joining them.

Tyler and Liv grinned like the maniacs, trying to get Jeremy up to join them, knowing how much he hated to dance. Katherine was the most mature of anyone he'd dated but proved she could also have a good time. She grinned, shaking her hips, and running her hands through her brown hair. Jeremy wondered _why_ he was still watching her. He decided to get another jug of beer and was returning to their table when he heard _'Mon dieu!'_ and saw his ex-wife, Monique.

It was a wonder he didn't drop the tray he carried out of shock. "Jeremy," she said in her French accent he'd once fallen in love with. "I feel so terrible for what has happened..." He caught sight of Katherine, and only had eyes for her. Monique's voice faded from his mind, and he excused himself putting down the tray where Liv and Tyler sat, making out. He moved through the crowd of sweaty dancers and took Katherine's hand. She smiled, grabbing his neck and grinding her body against his.

* * *

"What are you doing back so early?" Genevieve said, a red ringlet falling from her bun. "I'm only half way through Suits!" She still had a glass of wine in hand, and seemed disappointed Katherine was also alone. "Honey, what's wrong with your hair?" Memories of her ride home resurfaced. She'd forgotten how good the younger generation smelled. How good they were, in all aspects. They'd dropped Liv and Tyler at their apartment. Jeremy spoke to his _private_ -driver, giving him her address and asking for some privacy. Jeremy squeezed her hand as they watched the window behind Ivan's head close. She was both surprised and possibly a hypocrite, when she thought of what she wanted to do to Jeremy in the back of that car.

"It was awkward, cute and tedious," Katherine lied, pretending to yawn. "Did you just say cute and tedious?" Genevieve sculled the rest of her wine, putting it on the kitchen bench. Katherine saw the kids' bedroom doors closed, indicating they were in bed. "I mean, he's a kid and it was tedious," Katherine corrected herself. Genevieve picked up her bag. "Sounds like you didn't give him a chance. Did you even kiss those young, soft lips?" Katherine pushed her friend out the door. "Thanks for babysitting, Gen," she said. "Sorry you couldn't get laid!" Genevieve called. "Shut up!" Katherine snapped, grateful when she heard the cafe door close.

Jeremy breathed a sigh of relief, coming out of his hiding spot. Katherine grabbed his shirt collar, kissing him hard. "Not too much tongue!" she warned, kicking off her heels. He pulled off her leather jacket, and she flung it onto the floor. They fell back onto the couch whilst she took off his clothes. Jeremy's heart raced in anticipation, he'd been waiting for this moment for weeks now. She was incredibly demanding, but he liked the way she giggled into their kisses. He smirked, pulling off her dress and revealing her lace underwear. "Well, master Gilbert, do you like what you see?" she said.

He nodded, admiring her body first with his gaze, then after her permission, with his touch. He unclipped her bra. He kissed her, taking his time. She teased his groin with her foot, giggling when his brow began to sweat. He pulled her knickers further south, groping her breast, then lowered his head between her thighs. He smirked, tasting her warm nub, and rubbing his well practiced thumb over her folds. "Oh my God!" she hissed, clutching his dark hair. "Exactly where did you learn that?" she gasped, squirming beneath his touch.

Jeremy opened his mouth, but her impatience got the better of her. "Fuck me, and quietly, because I don't want my kids to hear." He nodded, appreciating every inch of her skin. He guided his cock inside her. "Why the hell did we wait so long?" She gasped, holding his shoulders and deepening his kiss. She felt loved, and respected but his thrusts were so damn drawn out she thought she might be eighty before she had an orgasm. She gripped his bum, digging her nails into his skin.

He winced. "Stop it, you're going to make me cum faster," he groaned. "That's the idea!" He glared at her, trying to concentrate. "What if I told you, how much I love riding cock?" she teased, grazing her teeth against his neck. "Your hands on my spine whilst I pound your _beautiful_ cock." Sweat dripped from his nose. "I'm trying to make this memorable!" he said through clenched teeth. "I know sweetie, but I'm not a fragile flower." She kissed him, making him groan until he submitted. "OK!" He adjusted himself, leaving Katherine to cling to the couch. She moaned, then somebody said: "Is Jeremy peeing on you?"

"Oh shit!" Jeremy swore, falling off the couch, and grabbing his clothes. Katherine snatched the blanket to hide her nakedness, mortified. "NO!" they both said. "West, what are you doing?" Jeremy pulled on his pants, and looked like he might leave. "I heard a noise. Are you sleeping over?" West asked. Katherine held Jeremy's surprised gaze. "Yes, is that alright with you?" West nodded, returning to bed.

Katherine heard his door close. "That can never happen again." She looked apologetic and his fingers caressed her hand, melting her heart. "Never," he agreed. She kissed him, pushing him into her bedroom and closed the door with her foot.

* * *

The next morning, Jeremy fried up some bacon and eggs, making a fresh pot of coffee for Katherine, and began to recall intimate moments they'd shared the previous night. She straddled him, watching his eyelids flutter as she rocked forwards. His hands held onto her thighs, as she left burning kisses down his chest, pausing every few minutes to make sure her kids were still asleep. Jeremy flipped the bacon. She'd squealed when he'd flipped her onto her back. "We're not going to get anywhere if you keep doing that?" He grinned. Jeremy plated up, pinching some bacon from the pan.

Sadie poured herself some orange juice. "So, you like our mum? Are you two going to date?" West picked at his egg with his fork. "I don't know," Jeremy turned off the gas beneath the pan. Sadie dropped some toast onto their plates. "Are you going to be our new dad?" West piped up. "And if so, who'll be our nanny?" They bombarded him with questions making Jeremy gulp down his coffee.

"Jesus, I'm not being nominated to Supreme Court here, guys. I just had sex with your mother," he blurted out. Katherine entered the kitchen, dressed in navy jeans and a T-shirt. He spluttered. "When I say sex, I mean that I gave her... _a nice massage_." West's eyes shined. "With sperm?" he asked. Jeremy pleaded for Katherine's help. Sweat soaked his shirt, beneath the armpits. Sadie turned to Katherine. "Are you and mum going to have a baby?" she licked her salty fingers.

"Noo!" Jeremy said, ears burning. He sculled the rest of his coffee, wishing he was anywhere else. Katherine ruffled West's hair. "I don't get it. You said that _spurn_ makes a baby?" Katherine began to cut his toast into little soldiers. Jeremy put down his empty coffee cup. "'Sperm', and it does. Can we stop talking about this please? I like your mother, and I think she likes me, and that's all that's important," he said, hoping for a new topic of conversation. Katherine massaged her neck and mouthed 'I like you, too!' and she stole a slice of his bacon with a giggle.

 **A/N: Please review!**


	4. Gilbert Festivities

**Disclaimer: Not mine as much as I wish it. A/N: It's Jeremy's birthday! :) Please R &R x**

 **Gilbert Festivities**

 **4.**

Katherine was doing her yoga poses, whilst Jeremy took the kids to the museum. Genevieve had come over for a chat, and brought the latest season of Suits to watch. "You little liar, he was hiding in the hall, wasn't he?" she asked from the downward dog position. Katherine exhaled, opening her eyes. "Yes, and yes, we had sex, well sort of, it didn't go exactly as planned. West walked in on us." Genevieve's eyes grew wide, and then she laughed and laughed. "Well, now you're free to meet your next real guy." Katherine gave her a blank look. "What does that mean?" Genevieve raised her eyebrow. "It means you can meet a viable man, because your nanny was your rebound."

"He wasn't just a one night stand," Katherine pressed. It was Genevieve's turn to stare. "What, you're going to date the nanny?" she smirked. "Wait, you actually have feelings for this kid?" Katherine sighed. "Feelings? I have feelings for everyone. That's the way the world works." Genevieve seemed irritated. "God, you're in a serious justification mode." Katherine rolled up her matt. "Why do you have to be so cynical? I mean, I don't judge your blatant disregard for recycling!"

Genevieve reached for her bottle of water. "This is not about judgment, Katherine. It's about my friend, and what's realistic and what's not realistic. It's about _me_ not wanting to see _you_ get hurt."

"I already got hurt with Wes, Jeremy is nothing like him, and the kids love him. I wanted you to be the first to know." Genevieve scrutinised her. "Okay, but remember I did warn you, okay?" Katherine collapsed on the couch. "Just press play," she said, letting her anger ebb away. Genevieve sighed, put in the disc, and turned back. "You'd tell me, though, if you weren't happy?" Katherine nodded.

"As you can see, I'm perfectly fine, I think I might even love him." Genevieve nodded. "And if you get married again, you'll still make me your maid of honour?" Katherine smiled. "Of course. Now tell me are Donna and Harvey together yet?"

* * *

It was Jeremy's 25th birthday lunch and Katherine, Sadie, West and his parents sat around the dining table opening presents. "They're going to give me a new asshole," Grayson wiped his mouth on his napkin. "Cool, like from a dead guy?" Sadie piped up. Katherine chided her. Jeremy stared at Miranda. "I thought you were going to talk to him about what was appropriate dinner conversation?" Miranda hushed her husband. Jeremy unwrapped some hand lotion and liquorice allsorts. "Thanks Dad," he said, putting it aside.

Katherine cut up West's sausages, and Sadie passed him their present. "Open this next," she beamed. Miranda excused herself to get the cake, and sighed when Jeremy asked. "It's not fake poop, is it?" West grinned. "No, that's for Christmas." Grayson smirked into his napkin. Jeremy peeled away the gold wrapping paper and pulled out a photo frame. "Ah, the human totem pole," Grayson nodded in approval. Jeremy grinned, remembering the day and how much fun they'd had.

"Got to get you up there next time," Jeremy told Katherine.

"Oh, I forgot the matches!" Miranda went to excuse herself, but Katherine said she'd get them.

"Thank you. Why don't you help me with these candles, West?" West jumped at the chance, and Jeremy excused the table to put the wrapping paper in the bin. He left Sadie and Grayson to discuss her latest science project, and found Katherine opening up random cupboards to find the matches.

She jumped when he wrapped his arms around her. "God, you scared the crap out of me. Where the hell does your mum keep the matches?" Jeremy kissed her neck. "Above the fridge."

"Your parents are in the next room," she hissed when Jeremy pushed her back against the fridge. "You look really pretty," Katherine assessed him, letting him kiss her, and exhaled, desperately wanting more, but they were at his parents' house, and she wanted to make a good impression. "Have you found them dear?" Miranda called out. Katherine shoved him off, pretending he had something stuck in the back of his molar. "Yeah, I don't see anything, maybe you should check with your dentist." Miranda gave them an odd look, before sitting back down. Katherine slapped his arm and he retrieved the matches. "We can't keep lying to your parents, you have to tell them."

Jeremy put on his mother's watch, and thanked his parents for their hospitality. He let Katherine and the kids go to the car, and then he told them all about Katherine. Miranda sighed. "She seems like a very nice woman, and I'm glad you've moved on from that other nitwit," Jeremy smiled, and waited for his mother's blessing. "I knew something was going on, but why didn't you tell us before this? Did you think we'd disapprove?" Jeremy shrugged. "Frankly, yes, she's got two kids, she's ten years older, are you telling me, you approve?" Miranda eyed Grayson, and put away the cake. "I want you to be happy, Jeremy." He hugged them both, and left with a spring in his step.

When Ivan had dropped them home, Katherine put West to bed, whilst Jeremy tucked in Sadie. "Sing me a song, or I'll throw up," Sadie threatened. Jeremy frowned. "My do you have a way with words. What song do you have in mind?" Sadie whispered something by Taylor Swift, and he sang 'Wildest Dreams', because it was Liv's favourite song. He pulled the door shut and met Katherine in the hallway. "How did it go with your parents?" she asked. "I think they're happy for us." She grabbed his arm. "Good, because I've a surprise for you."

He held her back. "There are not enough words in the world to describe how much I love you," he whispered. Katherine brushed his fringe from his eyes. "I love you too," she laughed when he picked her up, dumping her onto their flower encased doona-covers. He smirked, as she revealed a very sexy and expensive looking outfit she'd ordered online. "I thought to start, we could play strip poker, or I'd take requests, whatever you wanted I provided, so what will be your first request?" she ran her finger down his shirt and stopped on his heart, biting her lip. Jeremy closed his hand over hers. "Kiss me, because you make my heart race."

She smirked. "You say some of the cheesiest lines!" He grinned as she eased into the kiss, feeling his heart pounding beneath her hand. "Time to unwrap your last present," she whispered, feeling his eager fingers pulling at her corset strings, letting her breasts pop free of the restricting material. She gripped his shoulder, gulping down air. "No wonder Elizabeth Swan fainted..." He kissed her neck, and Katherine gripped his dark hair. "I'm supposed to be pleasuring you, it's your birthday." He grinned, gazing into her lust-filled eyes. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked pulling his belt free. She climbed onto his lap. "Not on your Nelly," she hissed, and kissed him back.

* * *

 _Two months later_

Katherine had convinced Jeremy it was time to meet her work colleagues. Bonnie knew she'd been dating a new guy and had booked a nice Italian restaurant for the occasion. Her friends also knew about their significant age gap, and liked to tease her relentlessly. Jeremy wasn't there yet, he'd texted to say he had to close up shop for Tyler. "Are we sure this guy is real? I mean, has anybody met him?" Lucy teased. "He has no time to meet us, he has high school and all that homework.." Stefan piped up. "Isn't he in a baseball team?" Stefan grinned.

Bonnie hushed them, passing around the wine list. "He's just running late," Katherine said, grateful for Bonnie's intervention. Jeremy hurried into the restaurant, apologising for his tardiness, and she beamed, returning his kiss. She took a sip of red wine, exchanging a smile with Bonnie, as Stefan and Lucy discussed the wine list. Bonnie began the conversation. "So, Jeremy, I've heard a lot about you." He smiled, sliding his hand onto Katherine's knee beneath the table. She gripped it, hoping they wouldn't be grilled too much. "I hope all good things," he grinned.

"That you're wonderful with children," Lucy grinned at Katherine. Bonnie added, "that you're a great cook." Stefan muttered, "That you were born in 1983." It seemed he had the same reluctance Genevieve had in the beginning. "Yes, I was born in the early 80s," Jeremy confirmed, feeling Katherine's hand squeeze his. "You're very handsome," Bonnie said, making Jeremy blush. "I think so, too!" Katherine kissed him, and opened her menu. "I think it's great you guys are together." Lucy said, clinking Katherine's wine glass.

They all looked at Stefan, who sighed, "The heart wants what the heart wants." Jeremy squinted at his menu. "Stefan, can I borrow your glasses?" Stefan went to take them off, but Jeremy waved his hand at him. "I'm kidding. I'm only 25!" He grinned, and Lucy and Bonnie chortled into their wine glasses. "Well, at least he has a sense of humour!" Stefan admitted, and after that, they had a good discussion about sports, politics, music and literature, between some delicious meals, and a lot of bottles of wine.

Katherine said goodbye to her friends, and walked in the opposite direction back to their car. It was winter, and she and Jeremy were rugged up in coats and scarves. Jeremy took her hand, and pressed his lips against her gloved fingers. "You are such a romantic," she smirked. "To tell you the truth, this is the most alive I've ever felt." He said. Katherine felt snowflakes sticking to her eyelashes. She looked into a shop and gasped at her reflection.

"What?" he asked, pulling her waist closer to his. "I'm wrinkling!" she pointed at her forehead. Jeremy sighed. "You have no wrinkles on your face!" He'd had this conversation a number of times before. Katherine didn't ever believe him. "I love it when you compliment me, what else do you like?" and she rested her head against his shoulder, listening to his long list of things.

Later that night, Katherine had checked on West and Sadie, paid Genevieve who'd come over to babysit again, cleaned her teeth, checked her diary and realized her period was late. She didn't need to pee on a stick, she knew she was pregnant. Jeremy sat in bed, reading Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. It was a reminder of how far apart their generations really were. "We need to talk." He looked up, confused.

She frowned, "I'm pregnant." He dropped his book, surprised. "But...I pull out most of the time," he stuttered. She sighed, half deciding she should set him free. "I know you're not ready for this," Jeremy took her hand. ""I thought you wanted to take things slow?" The responsibility of having another child scared her, mostly because of her age. Most couples would be celebrating, but she felt like she was going to be sick. "I should've been more careful!" she slipped her hand from his grasp and began to pace the room.

Jeremy sat on the edge of their bed. "I know it sounds crazy but I think I wanted this to happen." Katherine raised her eyebrows. He sighed, explaining how he had no regrets. They were doing what they should be doing, living their lives. Katherine stared at him. "This isn't coasting, it's roller coasting." He stood up, trying to calm her. "Oh, my God!" Katherine clutched to him. His breaths calmed her a little, and she focused on his voice, thinking of all the things she was going to need to prepare for the baby, and how stressful the last two times had been. "This is a good thing,"

Jeremy reassured her. She didn't know how somebody so young could have so much faith. She wondered whether it was hereditary.

Jeremy coaxed her into coming back to bed. "I wanna be your father," he stuttered. "Hang on, that came out wrong, I want to be a father, with you as the mother, that's the important part." She smiled, wiping away her tears, and scolding herself for being so vulnerable. "I hope our kid is like you," he said, pulling up their sheets. "I hope the kid's like you," she said, snuggling up to him. "A girl with brown eyes," he murmured, kissing her forehead. "Or a boy with brown eyes," she said, closing her eyes. "Or just any colour eyes," Jeremy muttered, turning off his bedside lamp.

 **A/N: Aw, they're pregnant! (*sniff*) Please review, and point out any typos. Thanks muchly!**


	5. New Horizons

**Disclaimer: Not mine, as much as I wish it. A/N: I realise I should probably have kept Katherine in her 40s, however, in saying that, I found some fascinating info on re: women's ages and *spoiler* infertility, so I've kept her 35 & we'll see how we go. Trailer available on my YT channel, be sure to check it out. R&R x**

 **New Horizons**

Jeremy and Katherine were woken up by Sadie and West at about six o'clock. This was a normal occurrence. Jeremy wiped the sleep from his eyes, and saw the sun wasn't even up. He dragged himself to the bathroom and back to bed, wishing he could sleep in, but gone were those blissful days, although meeting Katherine in the coffee shop that day had changed his life for the better, and now in nine months time, they'd be raising another child.

When he'd returned to his side of the bed, his spot was taken by Sadie, who grinned over his Harry Potter book where she had been reciting her favourite moments to her mother. West kicked his legs in the air, playing a game where he pretended to walk on the ceiling. "Come on kids, your mother needs her beauty sleep, I'll cook breakfast, or do you want a cinnamon scrolls and a hot chocolate from the cafe?" They hooted with glee and Jeremy called out for them to put their jackets and ugg boots on or they'll catch a cold. He leaned over to kiss Katherine's cheek.

"Come down when you're ready," he whispered. She gave him an appreciative smile. "Thank you." Jeremy returned her smile, pulling on his dressing gown, and hearing Tyler and Liv setting up the cafe below - they'd be opening up in an hour. "I'll tell them soon, I promise. I just have to tell Genevieve first, and Bonnie." Jeremy nodded, understanding. He brushed away a stray piece of hair. She watched him leave and sighed, trying to motivate herself to get out of bed.

She loved Jeremy, but there was still some self doubt floating in the back of her mind. It had first come as a shock, but Jeremy had taken to the responsibility of raising a child honourably. He could be trusted, and he loved whole-heartedly, not just her, but also her kids. He'd never cheat unlike Wes, and when Jeremy committed to something, it was for life. Laughter rang out below her as she climbed out of bed, stripped off her pajamas and massaged her neck, recalling how easy it was for Jeremy to make her heart race.

"You're what?!" Genevieve said on speaker phone when Katherine dried her hair with the hair-towel in her bedroom. "I'm pregnant, and yes, it's Jeremy's." Katherine repeated. Genevieve sounded like she had fallen off the treadmill. "Are you okay?" Katherine threw the towel onto her bed. "I'm just processing. So what did the doctor say?" Katherine told her she hadn't booked an appointment. "Honey, you need to check in with your doctor, I'll even stop what I'm doing and come with you. Have you told Jeremy?" Katherine clipped her bracelet to her wrist. "Yes, he's really excited about it. I'm going to tell the kids soon..."

Genevieve heard the reluctance in her voice. "Uh, uh, what's wrong? This is everything you've ever wanted, Kat. You've got the man of your dreams, he's hot, _young,_ and he's a good nanny, and unlike _some_ men we know, is actually committed to you, your future and the baby's. Enjoy it, honey, because what you have right there, is rare and mightn't come around again." Katherine sighed, pulling on her pants and a t-shirt, and fixing her hair.

"I know I should be happy, I just can't shake this feeling that something might happen?" Genevieve tutted. "Is that why you haven't been to the doctor's? Because you're worried something's going to go wrong? You can't think that way. You deserve this! I'm coming over for moral support." Katherine looked herself over in the mirror. "Thanks Gen, but no need. Jeremy will want to come with me. I'll book the appointment, I promise and I'll keep you posted." She ended her call, taking a deep breath and resting her hand on her stomach. She smiled. "Your sister and brother are going to be so excited to meet you," she said.

* * *

Jeremy sat in the doctor's surgery with Katherine, after they'd left Sadie and West at Bonnie's. Everyone now knew that she was expecting and were excited for her, telling her to embrace it, so Katherine tried. She held Jeremy's hand, letting the names he thought of roll off her tongue. "Gium Gilbert?" She made a face. No, not that, she thought. "What about Ira, for a girl?" She appreciated his enthusiasm. "I like that better than Gium." They had been waiting for about half an hour and Katherine looked out at the first time mother's.

"The doctor will see you now," the receptionist said, as Katherine left her bag with Jeremy, who gave her an encouraging smile. They ran a few tests and the nurse asked her some questions. She had a scan done, and the gel was cold against her stomach. She knew from past experience something was wrong when the nurse and doctor went outside to discuss her results. She bit her lip, trying not to keep tears at bay. The nurse came back and gave her a tissue to wipe away the gel.

"We've some bad news," the doctor began, sitting down and pulling his chair closer. "The scan shows that an embryo has formed, but has not developed properly." He pointed at the area in her scan and Katherine's throat dried up. "Fertility rates decrease for women after their thirties, and especially in their forties." She wished she could curl up into a ball and cry, while the other half of her gritted her teeth, wanting to destroy everything in the vicinity. "Because the embryo hasn't formed properly, we don't need to operate, your body will expel it naturally. Do you want me to notify your partner?" Katherine felt blood seeping from the inside of her cheek, and hadn't even realized.

The nurse placed her hand on her shoulder, speaking her name gently. "I'll go get him," she said.

Jeremy hurried inside, shook hands with the doctor and his eyes widened when he heard Katherine's diagnosis. "Now this doesn't mean you both can't try again. There are cases where parents have been lucky the second time round. Now, I've got pamphlets here that may help educate you on the matter, and because there is a risk of infertility it doesn't mean you don't have other options: like IVF or surrogacy. Katherine," he gripped her hand, she didn't remember getting off the chair.

"It's not your fault, remember that." He turned back to Jeremy. "She's going to need your support. We also offer couples counselling, which has been known to help couples processing the loss of a baby." Jeremy led Katherine out of the surgery and into the lift. Twice she had pulled herself free of him, and twice he had tried to ease her pain. They were out on the street now, and Jeremy refused to give up on her. She pursued her lips, setting off at a pace, with him hurrying along behind her, still carrying her bag. "Katherine, we need to talk about this! I know it's not what we wanted to hear, but don't shut me out."

Katherine stopped, taking in his desperate look and throwing her arms into the air. She was livid, livid because she knew this would happen. "This is crazy, I mean what were we thinking anyway? You are SO young! God, you work for me? You read the Harry Potter series in your spare time!" Jeremy sighed. "Can we just find out? Besides, a lot of adults read those books! And the way I remember it, you were the one who asked me out!" Katherine sighed. "I appreciate that you think this can work, but you deserve more than what I can give you. You are such a good person, Jeremy. I mean somebody like you, shouldn't be with someone like me, an old girlfriend with two kids!"

"You're an ageist!" Jeremy stuttered, in disbelief when she turned her back to leave. "Yeah, yeah, I'm an old ageist!" Katherine curled her hair behind her ear. "You deserve to live your life, to go on adventures with Tyler and Liv, go back to college, go overseas, go meet someone your own age. What future could we have? We were stupid to think our relationship was anything but normal!"

Jeremy's cheeks flushed in anger. "Oh, please don't patronise me! I know how I feel about you, it's you who doesn't know how you feel about me. You just don't have the guts to say it!" She knew she had said the right thing to push him away, and her heart broke. "You mean so much to me and my family, but this doesn't make sense." Katherine's lip trembled, and turned away before she could cry in front of him, hearing his feet scuffing the snow on the footpath. "You know what I'm going to miss the most? Your friendship." Katherine took her bag and kissed his cold cheek.

Jeremy glared at her, tears visible in his eyes. She hailed a cab. "Take that job Liam offered you, because you're no longer my Nanny. You can say goodbye to Sadie and West, and then I'm going to find another place to stay. I want you to know, you were the best rebound I've ever had," Katherine smiled sadly, climbing into the cab as Jeremy felt the sting of rejection, and buried his hands inside his hoodie, walking across the pavement, and over his shattered heart.

* * *

Jeremy's life became a blur of repetition. He spent the days sleeping and the nights either rewatching his old French movies, feeling nothing when his ex-wife Monique came on screen, or ordering take-out or drinking himself into oblivion at Scull Bar.

"No more!" Liv said one morning. Jeremy grunted, registering Tyler's kicks to his ribs. "It's Saturday, and Tyler, dragging him to parties every night is not good for his health, let alone yours! You've got finals coming up, and besides, I've booked tickets. We're going on a contiki tour to Spain, France, England, and Jeremy, you're coming with us. It's been weeks since Katherine broke up with you. It's time to move on."

Tyler opened his mouth to protest against his involvement in pub crawling, but then stared in amazement at the prospect of adventuring. "You're amazing, you know that right?" he said in a hoarse voice. Liv nodded, looking down at Jeremy who hadn't moved. "It's next month, so we're going to have to either sell the cafe, or get somebody to cover it while we're away. Jeremy if you don't get up now, I'm going to dump this leftover Chinese takeaway on you." Jeremy rose from the dead, and somehow made it to the shower without crashing into his apartment walls.

He felt empty on the inside, and he would have almost forgotten what both Sadie and West looked like if it hadn't have been from the totem photo he'd kept from his birthday on his bedside table. It seemed despite how much he drank, he couldn't wipe those memories he spent babysitting them, or loving their mother.

Five years passed, and he had stayed overseas after their contiki trip ended. During that time, Tyler and Liv married in Paris beneath the Eiffel tower; the cafe and loft had been sold; Jeremy worked a few odd jobs, mostly in London pubs to pay for his studies; then travelled to India, and later Thailand. He met a nice girl in Thailand who was on Contiki, and discovered they had lots in common. He kept in touch with his parents who had mastered Skype, and Liv and Tyler, who were expecting twins, though Liv wanted the sex of the babies to be a surprise. Jeremy loved teaching kids, and he met a wonderful boy in Thailand, who seemed to take a liking to him.

Random things would remind him of Katherine, and his anger towards her for dumping him had been forgiven. He knew now, if it hadn't of happened, he wouldn't be where he was now, which was being a Museum guide, and inspiring kids to learn about other cultures and customs. He was about to leave work when one of his colleagues, Anna, came running up, holding something.

"You're the only one who gets fan mail from the kids," she said, sounding jealous, though not in a bad way. "Thanks, I guess it means I'm doing my job well," Jeremy said, putting it into his jacket pocket. "And, Jeremy, I was wondering if you wanted to get a drink, with me?" she looked hopeful, and he sighed.

"Sorry, I can't tonight, I've got other plans." Anna brushed her brown hair from her face. "Alright," she smiled. "Well, whoever they are, they're lucky," she said, and Jeremy muttered a thanks, and headed off to his parent's house. Sometimes on the news, he'd see Katherine, now a successful reporter, and he'd listen, wishing her happiness, in life and in love.

* * *

Katherine stood on the tiered seats cheering on West, now ten, in his club baseball game. She wore a blue baseball hat, his team colours, alongside thirteen year old, Sadie, who wore her knee-high rainbow socks for luck. West sprinted from second to third base, ducking beneath a serious looking short-stop before sliding home. "Home!" Katherine declared, startling a nearby mother from the other team, and receiving a 'do I know you look?' which often happened now she was on the news. West finished his game, dragging his kit along the dirt and slurping on a bottle of orange Gatorade.

Sadie's mobile buzzed in her hoodie pockets. Katherine hugged West's shoulders as they walked to the car. "I should have recorded it on my phone, I could have shown it on the news," Katherine said. "The world should know of your amazing sportsmanship," she gushed, proud of him. West pushed his sweaty fringe out of his eyes, and grinned. "Yeah mum, why didn't you, that was my best slide yet!" Katherine opened the boot to her Suzuki swift, letting West throw his stuff in there, and ruffled his hair. "Do you think dad would ever come to a game?" West asked, as they drove away.

Sadie was texting in the passenger seat. "I doubt it," she said, without looking up. Katherine stopped the car at some traffic lights, catching his expression in her rear vision mirror. "I don't know," Katherine hadn't spoken to Wes since their screaming match, when Jeremy had helped her stand up to him. She smiled, that had been a good day. "He sent me a birthday card in the post, even though it was a year late. That's got to count for something right?" West stared out of the window. Katherine glanced at Sadie, who noticed her brother's tone. "Yeah, he's still an asshole," Sadie said.

"Sadie, language!" Katherine chided, but the corners of her mouth twitched. "It's okay, West, for you to still care about him, even if we don't love each other anymore, he's still your father, and maybe it's his way of saying he's sorry." Sadie snorted, returning to her text. "Who's texting you?" Katherine asked, turning into their street. "Alex, she's having a party tonight, can I go?" Sadie asked, hopeful. West shuffled in his seat. "Bonnie's invited us out for dinner tonight," Katherine said, turning off the car engine. "She's booked us into a fancy restaurant, so no."

Sadie frowned, slamming the car door. Katherine sighed, every now and then her daughter would revert back to her childlike self. "Sadie, do not walk away from me young lady!" Katherine yelled as West pulled his stuff from the car, unfazed. Sadie had locked herself into her room with Marina and the Diamonds blasting, whilst Katherine searched online for new Gucci shoes, ignoring the irritating sound effects in West's wii game.

"I'm sorry," Sadie appeared from her room. "It's like I never have time for my friends, I'm always telling them I can't attend parties, because I'm at West's baseball games, or I'm studying, or I'm at the science fair, you know?" Sadie plopped into a nearby seat. "I just want to have fun," Katherine removed her glasses, understanding how commitments could be so gruelling. "Trust me, you will get to go to your fair share of parties someday, Sadie, but tonight we need you." West piped up from the couch. "Mum might get a promotion!"

Sadie was in better spirits by the time they arrived to the restaurant, with its kind waiters, and delicious four star food. "So congratulations go to our newly promoted news anchor and to West, for winning his game, and Sadie, for first prize at the science fair." Bonnie poured a bottle of champagne into two glasses, and then ginger beer into the other two. "I knew from the moment I met you, that you were going to do great things." Bonnie smiled. "I was a wreck that day," Katherine laughed, clinking her glass with Bonnie's. "Thank you, for taking a chance on me."

Bonnie drank to her, and West and Sadie admired the desert cart that travelled past their table. Katherine sculled her champagne, excited to be starting a new chapter in her life, and Bonnie engaged in a conversation with West and Sadie about their interests. "I'm just going to the loo, champagne seems to go right through me." Katherine dropped the serviette onto the table and excused herself. On the way back, she waited for the desert trolley to move out of the way and ran into an old friend.

"Wow!" Katherine's eyes travelled over Jeremy Gilbert, and he also seemed surprised to see her, then he grinned and gave her a hug. "Hi, how are you?" they both said at once. "You first," Jeremy told her. "I'm good, yeah, good!" She couldn't take her eyes off him. "Kids are great, I just got promoted..." she had forgotten how amazing that grin was and felt her cheeks redden under his gaze. "I'm going to start anchoring," she explained. "I've watched you on TV, you're fantastic!" She blushed even more. "You look really good." He wore a khaki coloured t-shirt and had some stubble on his cheeks. "I'm thirty," he shrugged. "I'm sorry about...everything," she muttered.

"Don't even, it's just timing," he said, showing he had no hard feelings. "I travelled all around the world...and some pretty amazing things happened." Katherine found herself distracted by a young boy. "Dad, I told you I could do it myself!" Jeremy ran his hand through the boy's hair, as he clung to his leg. "I knew you could do it. I've just bumped into a friend of mine... Katherine, I want you to meet my son, Zeke." Katherine raised her eyebrows. Zeke held out his hand in a polite manner. "Met him at Bangladesh, and we kind of fell in love with each other." Jeremy grinned. "Took a couple of years, but now I'm his dad."

"I'm Zeke Gilbert," the young boy announced. "I'm Katherine Pierce," Katherine didn't let go of his hand, making him laugh. "I bet you are an amazing dad." Zeke nodded. "And his mum?" Jeremy sighed. "Just me and Zeke, it's hard to find somebody who's good enough? What about you? Boyfriend?" Katherine's heart fluttered when she realized she'd have to admit that she hadn't been able to find anyone as good as him. "Um, dating...wasn't my thing. Would you like to join us, the kids would be thrilled!" Katherine gestured over her shoulder.

Jeremy looked back to where his table was and muttered something about his parents. At that moment, Miranda Gilbert, whom Katherine vaguely remembered from Jeremy's 25th birthday party arrived, to hug her grandson. "Mum, you remember Katherine?" he introduced them, and Miranda smiled. "Of course, you always talk about her! Hello." Katherine shook her hand and extended the invitation to join them. "Are you kidding? We'd love to, Grayson, we're moving!" Jeremy steered Zeke through the crowd to Katherine's table. He stared at the almost teenagers he used to babysit. "Oh my! Look how huge you are, you look like you're thirteen!" he said to Sadie.

"I am!" Sadie laughed. "I won my game of baseball today, you should come to our next game." West grinned. Katherine crossed her arms, and told the kids to shuffle up, whilst Grayson pulled up a chair holding his desert in one hand. "Want to play game boy?" West asked Zeke, who now sat beside him. Grayson took a bite of his cheesecake. "They all get older, we stay the same," he sighed, adjusting his glasses. Bonnie welcomed Jeremy. "What a surprise!" she grinned at Katherine, who gave her a look to behave, sometimes she could be worse than Genevieve!

"Do you remember, you came to our house?" Miranda said to Sadie and West. "Yeah," Sadie laughed. Miranda ordered tea and coffee, and desert menus for the kids, whilst Katherine glanced beneath the table, and without a moment's hesitation pulled Jeremy's hand into hers. She was so confident in that moment, she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, and his squeeze of her fingers, only gave her assurance that he felt the same way. It had everything to do with timing, and a little something called fate.

 **A/N: Please review and point out any typos, thanks muchly!**


End file.
